The Weight of the World
by SweetProserpina
Summary: A look into what really happened when the third year Slytherins had to battle the Boggart in DADA. Their worst fears are nothing to laugh at. Warning for slight gore and language.


Disclaim: I disclaim, I am not, nor ever have been JKR. I'm just borrowing her lovely world.

Author's note: In my story I have given Boggarts the ability to speak, whether they have this ability I am unsure of, though I know of no notable occurrences in canon. This story was spurred by watching the PoA movie. Though it veered from the book, Draco's line "This class is ridiculous." And the way in which he said it sparked an idea in my brain. What is a Slytherin's worst fear? And why was Draco's never shown….

****

**The Weight of the World**

"All right, enough chatter, everyone find your seats. Leave your books and please take out your wand."

The third year Slytherins dawdled a bit more before acquiescing to their professor's demands. They knew they could get away with it, so they did. Despite Lupin's appearance, they reluctantly admitted that he was a vast improvement compared to previous DADA teachers, however, that was no reason to treat him any better than his status merited. They continued to talk amongst themselves as they settled into their seats.

A loud bang from the chest at the front of the room quieted the class quickly. They sat up, startled by the noise coming from the new creature that was imprisoned in the box beside their professor.

"Thank you. Now for today's lesson, we will tackle Boggarts. I know we read about them last week and I ask you to jog your memories for this lesson. Sadly, we are behind schedule, as it has been difficult obtaining this final specimen for your class. However, I have no doubt you will be able to dispatch of this one as quickly and admirably as your peers have done previously."

Lupin paced among the rows of students, quickly reminding them of the behavior of a Boggart and how to disable it, while making sure everyone had their wands out to begin practicing the incantation. The students seemed reluctant to follow his movements as he carefully showed them the proper wand placement. As he swept his wand down the final time, he was stopped mid-swipe as one of his quieter Slytherins, Theodore Nott, spoke up. In his smooth oily voice, he voiced his concern.

"You aren't honestly suggesting, Professor, that we are to perform this method of defense on the Boggart here, in front of everyone, in front of you?"

Lupin looked over at him, unsure how to answer such a protest, he carefully edged his way around the answer.

"Yes, Master Nott that is exactly what I had planned for the class; exactly the same as the other Houses. As I am sure you are aware, the best way to attack a Boggart is in a group, not only is the group's laughter necessary but it is also useful because the support of the group can often bolster the bravery of the caster when he or she is faced with his or her worst fear."

Nott nodded in understanding, but not necessarily agreement.

"I see, sir, but we simply cannot do this."

"Indeed? And do we have a single rebel here, or is this class to be a mutiny?" Lupin gazed at the rest of the Slytherins, gauging their reactions.

Miss Parkinson bobbed her head in agreement. "Professor," she drawled, "I would rather not air my worst fear in front of anyone, it is a private matter, can you not understand that?"

Lupin, about to reply, was cut off by another protest, this time from Master Zabini who spoke in support of Miss. Parkinson.

"As much as I am loathe to agree with Pansy on anything, I must concur with her in this matter."

The ruffled professor began to pace the front of the classroom, letting chatter break out among the students, pondering what on Merlin's green earth he would do to get these disagreeable students to comply with his wishes.

"Children, may I remind you that this classroom in **not** a democracy. If you do not participate, I will fail you, I promise you on that. Though, believe it or not, I would rather not, as all the other houses have done so well, it would be absurd of you not to try at the very least."

Draco Malfoy threaded his uninjured hand through his silver locks. "This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself, and then speaking louder, he addressed the Professor.

"Listen, Professor, have you ever watched a group of Slytherins battle a Boggart?"

"Well, no, not exactly, but how different could it b-"

"Just take a moment," Malfoy interrupted, "and think about it, think _really hard_. Our worst fears have nothing to do with spiders or mummies, Lupin." He finished in a bored tone.

"I... hmm, well, I can see your difficultly then. Well, there are certainly fears that are more, er, difficult then others, and er, yes, of course." Unsure of what exactly these teenagers were referring to Lupin fell silent waiting, tactfully he hoped.

The Slytherins eyed each other warily. Obviously their professor had very little idea of what their real fears consisted of.

Lupin after waiting a few second, brightly spoke to his class. "Well, now that that is all cleared up, I will assure you, nothing of what is seen here will leave this room. Come on then, who will be first to face the Boggart?"

The silence that filled the room spoke volumes. One of the many reasons these children had been placed in Slytherin was their innate sense of self-preservation.

"Fine then, I shall pick the casters if there are no volunteers." Lupin looked over the students, "Miss. Parkinson, you first, don't forget to pronounce 'Riddikulus' clearly and to picture your fear in a most amusing situation."

Meanwhile, Pansy's eyes betrayed her fear. She called over to Draco, outraged. "No! He can't make me do this, can he Draco, can he?"

Draco let a small shrug escape from his shoulders. "Well, pet, he is our professor. He'll learn his lesson soon enough."

Pansy stepped forward squaring her shoulders, as if getting ready for a fight. Eyeing Lupin she barked, "Not a word leaves this room!" Then she turned to face the class, "that goes for you as well."

Turning back she nodded to let Lupin know she was ready. A soft click echoed as the locks fell away from the chest holding the Boggart.

The chest lid slowly opened as a little pug-nosed boy, probably no more than six years old peeped out with wide frightened eyes.

All of a sudden he was jerked by some unseen force out of his hiding place and starting screeching, "No Daddy, no!" The class watched as the little boy began clawing at his forearm viciously. "It hurts, Daddy, it hurts!" He wailed. "Make it STOP!"

Pansy stood stone still and silent, tears welling in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold, wholly unable to fight back against the Boggart.

Lupin, shocked by what he saw, quickly drew the mute Pansy out of the way, hoping perhaps it would be easier for one of her classmates to work on the Boggart instead. He quickly spied Theodore Nott, a tall gangly boy, slouching nearby.

"Master Nott, your turn. And remember, change it to something funny."

The boy glanced up, with only a small bit of trepidation showing through his insolent demeanor. He stepped up slowly, watching as the Boggart focused on him and proceeded to change form.

The class of Slytherins saw an older man appear before them, clutching a gaping wound in his stomach, red blood oozing through his fingers. The man looked cruelly at the boy in front of him.

"You insolent son of a bitch! How could you do this to me? I was all you had left, you miserable gutter snipe. I should have finished you off the day I did that tramp of a wife I had…" The Boggart Nott Sr. continued to spit out obscenities at the young man in front of him.

Once again, Lupin was quietly dumbstruck by the ferocity of the fears of these thirteen year olds. Still, how can they not perform a simple 'Riddikulus'? Eyeing the crowd, Lupin's gaze fell on Draco Malfoy. Perfect. Surely this boy, with all his pomposity and bravado would be able to overcome a Boggart, he wouldn't want to fail in front of an audience, right?

The professor pulled Master Nott out of the Boggart's range and called upon Malfoy to take his turn.

The blond wearily approached the front of the room, icily glaring at Lupin before he turned to face his demons.

With a loud 'crack' the Boggart shifted shapes, becoming an elegant blonde woman. She lay sprawled out on the floor, her throat slit and the blood pooling, slowly staining her platinum locks a deep crimson.

Draco stared hard at the pale face. "Mother" he whispered, as soon as the word as uttered though, the image began to change.

A slim, young, red-haired woman was looking back at him with serene eyes. Lupin immediately recognized Ginevra Weasley.

"He always wins Draco, don't you know that already, you'll find out I promise, just like I did, he always, always, always…" she murmured repeating her mantra until an unearthly glint formed in her eyes, turning them an eerie red.

The figure shifted once again revealing a tall, cloaked man, wearing a grotesque white mask. He raised a hand to the mask to pull it down, and the sun that streamed through the window caught his silver signet ring and shone brightly for a moment.

Draco drew in a breath, recognizing the very ring that was now wrapped around his own finger.

The figure chuckled darkly as it drew off the mask revealing an older Draco Malfoy.

"Father had a little unfinished business," he smirked "of which I was more than happy to tidy up for him."

The young Draco's eyes grew wide in horror, and the class watched in silence as their own Prince faltered before his fears. Suddenly Draco's pale cheeks began to redden slightly and his anger broke the spell holding him to the Boggart.

He barked fiercely at Lupin, "Merlin, get rid of it Lupin! Don't you dare make me ask you again!?"

Lupin, astounded by the distress of his student and the horrible images he had been presented with, could only comply with Draco's request.

As soon as Lupin had vanished the Boggart back to his chest, Draco, still at the front of the classroom took the opportunity to speak vehemently for all his fellow Slytherins.

"Did you have a good laugh, you stupid berk? Did you think that was funny? Well, I'm through with this rubbish." He strode to his desk top gather his things, but continued his diatribe.

"You think you can make our fears funny? Brilliant, let's have a go shall we? Let's make Pansy's little brother's mark tickle, yeah, that would be a laugh riot wouldn't it? Or how about we have Teddy's dad's guts spew confetti instead and have him yell Happy Birthday!?! Draco shook his head in disgust.

"Our fears are nothing to laugh at Lupin. They are not just in our nightmares; they are in our realties and in our futures Professor." He enunciated. "I hope you have learned your lesson, this stays in this room, got it?" And with that he walked out of the class, others began to get up and leave as well, supporting Draco's sentiment.

Left with an empty classroom, Remus suddenly felt very old. He sat wearily on the chest that held the Boggart, ignoring the thumps and bumps it made. He had no idea what these children were going through, and would go through. Everyone assumed they were only pampered spoiled brats, an assumption that the Slytherin House didn't go out of their way to correct.

Remus sighed as the weight of keeping these secrets as well as his own shifted on his shoulders. It was a burden he would quietly carry for these children, children who were forced to know far too much hate, it was the least he could do.

----

Thank you for reading. Review if it pleases.


End file.
